


Sinking

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, Intimacy, M/M, Massage, Negative self-image, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: He could remember Reid rambling at some point, talking about how as humans, everyone, needed that feeling of connection, that their bodies needed touch to survive and thrive. He’d talked about studies done on orphaned children who went into institutions, into orphanages, and the lack of physical contact caused sometimes lifelong damage. Aaron had wondered at the time why Reid had carried on about it, it hadn’t been relevant to the case, but now… Now he was wondering if it hadn’t been about the case at all. Maybe Reid had been saying that he was the touch-starved child.





	Sinking

“Alright, Garcia, where is he?” Dave let himself into the tech’s office, hoping to gain some insight into his recently-quiet friend. His current worry was brought on because no one had seen Hotch since he slipped out during lunch, his office dark and empty the entire second half of the day. Dave had tried to keep everyone calm, but now it was nearing dark and Dave was joining in on the team’s worry.

“He?” She asked innocently, looking up at Rossi with wide eyes.

He sighed. “I know you can track any of us. So, where’s Aaron?”

Garcia spun her chair around and began to type. “I can, but I don’t like it.” She’d been worried as well, she hated to see any of her family hurting and it had been obvious that their leader was hurting.

“It’s been at least six hours since he left.”

She sighed. “He’s at the gardens. The Moongate specifically. It’s getting late, doesn’t it close at dark?” She looked at her watch.

“Yes, it does.” He turned to leave. “Thank you, Garcia.”

“Yeah. Rossi?”

He stopped at the door and turned back to her.

“Take care of him.”

“Will do.”

==

He was stopped by a security guard by the parking lot and showed his ID. “I don’t suppose you have a spare federal agent floating around here?”

The guard nodded. “I saw him earlier, by the pool in the Moongate.”

“Mind if I collect him and get him out of your way?” Dave offered him a big smile.

“Sure.” The guard waved him on.

It was a bit of a walk, but Dave finally found his way through one round gate and into the Garden. The area was lit by moonlight that shimmered on the surface on the water. In the middle of the granite circle surrounded by the pools lay Aaron, on his back. One arm was tucked behind his head while fingers from the other hand dipped into the water. He was staring up at the night sky. Dave carefully made his way over, not wanting to disturb him.

“How long have I been here?” Aaron’s voice was gravely.

Dave drew in a breath before answering. “Assuming you got here shortly after you left today, hours. Six at least. It’s dinner time.” He let the sound of the breeze in the bushes overtake any conversation for a while. “I had Garcia trace you.”

Aaron still hadn’t looked away from the sky yet. “I kept my phone on me. It’s on silent though.” He sighed. “I just couldn’t… Couldn’t be there anymore today. I’m sorry for just walking away.”

Considering his next move, Dave walked closer, staring straight down now at Aaron. It wasn’t a position he particularly liked, but he wasn’t about to try and sit on the walkway. “What happened, Aaron?”

He didn’t answer right away. He struggled to find the words to explain what had really bothered him today but eventually decided to just start in and it would work out along the way. “Haley’s family is fighting for custody finally. I really thought they had given up on that.”

“Where’s Jack?”

He frowned. “This morning… This morning Jessica took him to Connecticut to see that side of the family. I can’t believe she knew this was in the works. I just can’t believe that about her. But now he’s permitted to be away in her care for a week and… and I can’t get him back.” He finally turned and looked up at the man standing over him. His voice cracked when he continued. “What if I don’t get him back?”

Dave wasn’t sure what to say to that, he wanted to agree that he couldn’t see Jessica as the type to pull a stunt like that. Haley maybe, rest her soul, but not Jessica. He was more inclined to believe her family took advantage of knowing she would have her nephew to launch the attack. But it was growing late and there were things to do first. “You’ll get him back, Aaron. There’s no question about it. We’ll get a good lawyer and we’ll get him. But for tonight we need to trust that Jessica loves her nephew and is taking care of him. I bet he isn’t even aware there’s a problem.” He offered a hand and waited. After what felt like forever, Aaron took his hand and Dave pulled him up, steadying him as the blood rushed at the sudden change in position. “C’mon, let’s get you home.”

Aaron let himself be led back to the parking lot and into his own vehicle.

“I’m following you home. We’ll call for dinner, no sense in trying to make something now.” Dave saw the instinct to refuse the fuss in Aaron’s face and just waited until the younger man gave in.

“Sure.”

==

Once in Aaron’s apartment, Dave worked on finding cutlery and glasses while he waited for the food to arrive. “Sit down, Aaron, before you fall down.” He pointed at the table with a fork. “I’ve got this.” Dave tried to not let Aaron see that he was watching him as he watched the younger man slowly begin to wilt. The weight of this new battle to fight mixed with the burdens he always carried from their job, and he could see the younger man sagging under it all. It worried him what this was going to do to Aaron. Custody battles could be long, drawn-out, and messy, not to mention expensive. Dave wasn’t worried about the cost, but there was the bigger concern of what possibly being denied his son, the only thing that kept his friend going, would do to him.

By the time the kitchen was cleaned up and the garbage put away, Aaron was on the couch, listing to one side with the aid of a generous glass or two of scotch. Dave knew that if he prodded, Aaron wasn’t drunk, but he was definitely relaxed more than he generally allowed himself to be.

Shutting off the lights in the kitchen and dining area, Dave headed to the living room and took a seat by his friend, pulling him close until Aaron’s head was tucked against his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay, Aaron. I promise.” He knew that the best way through this would be to first get the entire team on the same page, but that was an argument best saved for another day. “We’ll get Jack back.”

And perhaps that was what needed to be said because there was a sudden hitch in Aaron’s breathing and then a tremble before he crumbled properly. Dave found himself with his arms wrapped around the younger man, holding him to his chest as he let go. Eventually, after his arms felt numb and his chest ached from the added weight, Dave sat him up and then led him to the bedroom.

==

Aaron’s gaze was unfocused, filmy from crying and his shoulders were tense from having revealed himself in such an obvious manner even to someone as close as his best friend. He was supposed to be strong, the one everyone else depended on to be there when things got rough.

“C’mon, let’s get you into bed.” Dave murmured, nudging Aaron in the direction he wanted him to go.

“I’m okay.” His voice didn’t match his words though and Dave ignored him. Aaron was down to his boxers before he thought to object, but it wasn’t like Dave hasn’t seen his scars, seen the damage done both inside and out. He crawled onto the bed, face down, and sank into the sheets, not even bothering to wait for pajamas.

Dave watched, wondering what it was that Aaron needed from him the most right now. Companionship at the very least, to be cared for probably, something more…maybe. He’d play it by ear. Deciding on a course of action, Dave stripped down as well and found lotion in the side table before crawling onto the bed. He poured some into his hand, warming it before placing his hands carefully on Aaron’s back. He felt him tense. “Shh, it’s just me.” He whispered.

Blowing out, Aaron forced his body to relax, to not think and worry. It’d been years since they’d touched each other in such a way, since anyone had touched him at all. The night Haley had moved out had also been the start of receiving very little physical contact from other people. Sure, Jack hugged him and snuggled, but it was different, with Jack he was _giving_ affection. And the Jack and Haley had to go away, and Aaron slowly forgot what that even felt like. He could remember Reid rambling at some point, talking about how as humans, everyone, needed that feeling of connection, that their bodies needed touch to survive and thrive. He’d talked about studies done on orphaned children who went into institutions, into orphanages, and the lack of physical contact caused sometimes lifelong damage. Aaron had wondered at the time why Reid had carried on about it, it hadn’t been relevant to the case, but now… Now he was wondering if it hadn’t been about the case at all. Maybe Reid had been saying that _he_ was the touch-starved child.

Watching his friend relax under his hands, Dave took note of how Aaron’s eyes were half shut and unfocused. Whatever he was thinking about, it wasn’t right here. His eyes moved from his face to the flesh of Aaron’s back. There were scars here, though nowhere near as prominent as on his front. White lines that he bet at one time had been angry red, welts from a belt that had broken the skin in places. There was a jagged looking one along his shoulder blade, clearly from something else. A broken bottle if Dave had to guess. Rubbing, he could almost imagine feeling the spots on his ribs where Aaron had told him over the years about a fracture here or there.

Adjusting on the bed, Dave carried on at his task until he was satisfied, stepping away only long enough to rinse his hands before massaging Aaron’s scalp. This made the younger man make a soft noise deep in his throat which made Dave smile. He figured Reid could probably tell him about how the response was due to all of the nerves and things, but Dave rather liked the idea that Aaron simply enjoyed the intimate touch.

Aaron was almost asleep when Dave nudged him silently to roll over. When those hands touched where the waist of his boxers crossed his hips, he lifted up, allowing them to be pulled off. He hadn’t needed to come to Dave for this in years, not since his early days with the team, but tonight… Tonight he knew he couldn’t fight anymore, he knew he had to just give in and let his friend take over. When he felt Dave’s fingers ghost over his newest scars, he blushed. “I look like Frankenstein’s Monster.” He whispered, barely audible.

Dave’s brows went up. It hurt him that his friend saw himself as a monster, feared and hated, found to be repulsive and disgusting even by the very person who created him… Dave stopped himself and wondered how long in his life Aaron had felt a connection with the fictional creature. Sinking back on his heels, he stared down at the prone form before him and wondered. He remembered reading the book in school, it had been required reading for him. There had been a description though of the monster, he let himself think, recalling with unease at how much of it could be applied to the man before him if someone’s mind was looking for it. Ugly, shunned any time he tried to make contact; with his parents, his brother…even his wife. Tears filled his eyes. “Aaron.” His voice broke, chin trembling.

Aaron’s eyes opened, hearing the waver in Dave’s voice. He was instantly on alert. “What’s wrong?” He tried to sit up.

Dave shook his head. “Nothing, I’m fine. You’re are not a monster.” He tried to control his breathing. “And you are not all of those other things you think about yourself. You are loved and are worth loving.”

It was reflex, shaking his head no. “I-” There were lips on his before he could continue, hands on his shoulders, pushing him back into the pillows. He couldn’t let himself believe after all these years that anyone would want _him_. Even Haley had only wanted the status, and the money, it was something he’d always known about her. He’d known it the day he’d mentioned going to law school after graduation and the way her eyes had lit up. It was hard to think about her now, as a hand was cupping his cheek, dry lips separating as a tongue licked against the seam of his own. The last time he and Dave had done anything like this, he’d been in the BAU barely six months and a case had gone terribly wrong.

Dave pulled back, brushing Aaron’s hair with his fingers. “I need you to know you are loved, that you are important. Not just for what you can do for me or give me, but you are important as a human being.” He broke off as something inside him squeezed. “I need to show you.” He sat up, tracing those scars again. “These don’t make you a monster, they tell the world that you are _stronger_ than the monsters.” His hands traced down until they were on his hips. “You are beautiful and wonderful and so many people love you.” One hand traced further down. “You have been the best thing in my life for a very long time, Aaron.”

He didn’t know how to reply, so instead he tugged Dave down until they were side by side on the pillows, pulling him in for another easy kiss. “I don’t…”

He waited until it became obvious Aaron wasn’t going to continue. “You don’t what?”

“I don’t know if I have enough fight left in me anymore.”

Dave chose his words carefully, considering their weight before setting them free. “I know you’re tired, that you’re feeling beaten down. And it’s not fair.” He sighed. “But you’re not alone. I need to remember that. And I don’t mean just me either. In the morning, I’ll call Jessica personally, we can make some decisions from there. But we’ll be calling the team and getting them in on this.”

“But it’s not…” He cut off when blunt nails scratched his scalp, making a moan slip out.

“Family, Aaron.” Nudging him back, Dave rolled, until he was half resting on the younger man, pressing their lips together. “Tonight, just tell me what you need.”

Aaron’s eyes opened, staring up in the near darkness. “Just to be together.”

==

The sun was only just coming up as Dave slipped out of the bed and padded back to the main room in search of his phone. They had stayed up late, doing nothing more than holding one another. Thumbing the screen, Dave began to call the others, asking them to come to Aaron’s place for lunch, but without explaining why. He only told them that Hotch was okay and not to worry.

Heading back to the bedroom, he found that Aaron was just waking up. “Morning.”

Aaron stretched. “Morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

He winced and then frowned. “I… I’m not sure.”

Nodding, Dave took a seat on the bed. “Well, I’ve already called the others so we can make a plan, so what do you feel like for breakfast?”

“You, you called the team?”

“They’re coming for lunch. There’s plenty of time to freak out about it once you’ve eaten and gotten dressed. Come on, Aaron, up you get.” He stood and left the room.

==

The team was scattered around Hotch’s living room and kitchen, calls had been made and each of them had brought something to share for lunch, the spread was open on the counter. The only person missing now was their leader himself.

“Where is he?” Morgan nudged Rossi. “Is he really okay?”

“Just give him a minute, then I’ll explain everything.”

“You will?”

Dave just shrugged. Once a silent Hotch emerged and settled into a chair, Rossi began. “The Brooks family has filed for custody of Jack.” The apartment was instantly filled with gasps and soft comments of concern. “Jessica had taken Jack on a trip out of state to visit them, I spoke to her after I called all of you and she wasn’t aware until she’d arrived with him. She doesn’t want Jack to know anything is wrong, so she isn’t cutting the trip short or anything, but she is not in agreement with their decision.”

“So, what’s happening now then?” Emily looked around.

“Hotch was served yesterday with the paperwork, a court date has been set. Obviously, first thing is finding an attorney to take this on, one we know will do a good job.” Dave spoke like his friend wasn’t there. “We need to go through the paperwork and figure out what they are claiming so we have everything lined up to rebut it.” He finally glanced toward Aaron. “Where is the paperwork?”

It took Hotch a moment to realize he was being spoken to and he glanced up. “In my office, on the credenza.”

Dave turned, seeing JJ and Reid already standing up.

“We’ll go get it.”

He nodded and watched them leave and the others begin to try and show their support for their friend. It was going to be a long road, but he had faith that their little family would get Jack back.


End file.
